Serpent's First
by RadioactiveIntel
Summary: My version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone with a twist. Draco Malfoy has everything a boy his age could ever want. He has an overbearing father, who cares, and a loving mother, who spoils him rotten. He has friends that respect and care for him. He has a broom for everyday of the week. But he craves for so much more and Hogwarts might just give that to him.
1. The Family Who Manages

_**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am glad to introduce a new story, Serpent's First. I was reading some other stories about how Harry Potter should of happened and decided it would be fun to write one of my own, but with a Draco Malfoy twist. It's kind of like a what if story and what might have happen from Draco's P.O.V. but Harry Potter is still the hero of the wizarding world...his just in the back ground. **_

_**Anyway...J.K Rowling owns Draco Malfoy and the rest of wizarding world. **_

_**Please R&amp;R! And without anymore interruptions from me, the author. I presents...**___

_**Serpent's First**_

_**The Prologue**_

* * *

__Tonight was the night that Lucius had feared the most. There were many things about being a Death Eater that he feared, but so far this was making him cower the most. It was the night that the Dark Lord planned kill the Potter family's little, one year old, boy. To make matters worst, the age of the Potter baby was the same age as his son, maybe a month younger, and the thought of even killing the boy for this cause made him shiver. He didn't know what he would have done if the Dark Lord had learned that his son, Draco, was part of a prophecy. In a way he was sort of glad that it wasn't his own flesh and blood.

Lucius took a deep breath as he landed in front of the massive gates of Malfoy Manor. He had been painfully summoned, by his dark mark, to a meeting with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. The summoning had been only hours ago and Lucius had left his family in a hurry. He would rather spend the time with his family, but the Dark Lord was even more merciless when ignored. Draco had been upset when his father had to leave in the middle of their playing, but he had to pull himself away with the reminder of what could happen.

The Dark Lord had stated that he would be the one to kill the Potter boy alone and Lucius couldn't help but feel relief. When Severus Snape had first delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord, Lucius hadn't believe it at first. There were many reasons he didn't want to, but Severus was his most trusted friend and he had never lied before hand. The Dark Lord seemed to believe the same thing. He quickly became obsessed with the prophecy and the thought of his downfall being at the hands of a mere boy.

Lucius found it ridiculous because he still believed that they had a strong cause and no child could bring the Dark Lord falling to his knees. Also at the time, he and his wife had found something that brought much joy to his family and he didn't want to bring tragic suffering to another family even if it brought a brighter future for his family and many pure-bloods around him.

His wife had been pregnant and that alone had somewhat changed his views on his believes of _'giving no mercy. D__o anything it take to get what he wanted'__. _He froze in the middle of a raid one time when he had come across a mother and her baby. So even if it was for a good cause, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the Potter baby. He couldn't say anything against the Dark Lord's wishes though. There were few who did and they ended up in a place that he didn't want to end up in.

Lucius had sworn to protect himself and his family. His son who had yet to make anything out of his life, and never would if Lucius failed to protect him. So if not questioning Dark Lord's wish required this, then he would do so. His son deserved so much in life and he was going to try making it possible.

He whispered a little word before the gates opened, revealing what had been invisible to eyes standing outside of the closed gate. He smiled at his well lite home and knew that his wife was waiting up on him with their son. The Manor looked peaceful compared to the Dark Lord's dwellings, which where even more dark and sinister, and he embraced that fact. His family was safe as they would continue to live with high hopes of the Dark Lord's success. He knew the price, but he would ignore it just this once.

As Lucius swiftly, but gracefully, made his way down the stone paved path he grew nervous to how his wife would take the news. She had secretly been hoping that the Dark Lord would not go through with his plans, but that was not the case. She would be upset, but she would not voice her thoughts when the Dark Lord returned to them. They would celebrate like any other Death Eater, and then continue on with their lives. That was his plan after they won. He would get Draco the best education money had to offer and they would be happy. He promised himself this.

Lucius opened the massive doors and allowed himself in. As he silently slipped off his cloak, a little grubby elf appeared in front of him with a loud crack. Lucius couldn't help, but sneer at the elf as he hung up his cloak. The elf squeaked at his master's expression.

"Where's my wife and child, Dobby," Lucius asked.

Dobby clasped his hands together nervously and squeezed them tightly once Lucius finished hanging the cloak. He continued to look at Lucius's feet and nothing more as Lucius had been firm with Dobby on many occasions that elves do not deserve looking anywhere else. "Master...Dobby saw Mistress take young Master for a bath."

"I see," Lucius said thoughtfully.

The elf bowed lowly, hoping that Lucius was dismissing him. His nose touched the polished floor and his ears flopped over into his face. Something finally snapped in Lucius as he watched the elf. The frustration he had kept inside since the meeting was finally starting to bubble out of his pores.

"What did I tell you about touching the floor with your _disgusting_ face," He questioned with a sharp tone.

The elf snapped his little body back up and straighten himself out the best he could. Dobby trembled in fear at the thought of what Lucius might do to him and, even though his eyes were still looking towards the ground, Lucius saw Dobby's big eyes get even wider than they already were before.

"You told Dobby not to...when Master is mad," Dobby reported, mumbling the last bit, his voice quivering after every word. He tried to blink away tears that tried to force themselves out of his eyes.

"Don't cry you lousy elf," Lucius snapped.

"Dobby's not crying," the little elf whimpered, "Dobby don't deserve cry."

Lucius remembered saying that quite well, but the verbal abuse wasn't making him feel better. He just had to hit something and this little elf was something that was living and something that he could hit. He did not care for Dobby or fear for his own life when being near Dobby.

"You're going to get punished," Lucius said and as Dobby raised his own hand to strike himself, Lucius stopped him. "By my hand."

The elf's eyes widen even more. That didn't sound anymore pleasing than him hitting himself, but he would rather hit himself. Lucius didn't take the word _'punishment' _lightly when the elves got involved. Dobby squeaked lightly as he rushed to say something. "Please Master allow Dobby to punish himself. Master won't have to even lift a finger!"

Lucius's eyes narrowed slightly and he lead in a bit, so that he was towering over the trembling elf. He felt a sly smile slip across his face as he watched Dobby. The elf seemed to want to bang his own head against something so bad that elf began to clutch his own head in his little hands.

"How dare you," Lucius said menacingly, "You will do as I say!"

"Let Dobby return to his chores," called a voice from out of his view as his view was only on the elf.

Lucius straightened up so he wasn't leaning over the elf anymore, but instead found himself staring up to the top of the stairs at his wife and child with awe. Once she had his attention, she made her way slowly down the grand, spiraled stair case.

"You can go Dobby," Narcissa said once she reached the bottom step, "you don't need to get punished."

Dobby's eyes flicked over to Lucius's face, but Lucius didn't notice as he had eyes only for his family in that exact moment, then the elf's eyes flickered over to Narcissa once more. The elf nodded with a look of obvious relief showing on his face before he vanished with another loud crack, leaving the family alone.

Narcissa continued her way over to her husband once the elf was gone and Draco smiled at him with a big cheeky smile. When she was closer the boy leapt towards him in her arms and Lucius caught him.

Draco wrapped his tiny, little arms around Lucius's neck and snuggled into his chest. Which Lucius allowed him to do. The closeness helped him know that the Dark Lord was going after the Potter's son and not his son. His son, who didn't know the difference between right or wrong. While he was thinking that he willed himself to stop comparing Draco to the Potter baby.

"Why isn't Draco in bed," Lucius asked after Draco started blabbing.

"He didn't want to go to bed without you," Narcissa replied, as she reached out to brush down Draco's already perfect hair. Lucius sighed at upon hearing that. He pressed his mouth against the boy's head. "I take it the meeting wasn't of great satisfactory," Narcissa said after a pregnant pause. She smiled sadly as she admired her husband and son, "That's why your taking it out on the house elves."

Lucius moved his face back as he messaged his son's bleach blonde hair with a free hand. He shook his head at his wife slowly, but he smiled when the boy lifted his head off Lucius's chest. Draco looked his father in the eyes and stared while Lucius marveled at how identical Draco's and his eyes looked. They were a smoldering blue-ish grey color.

"Why don't you tell me about it," Narcissa insisted.

Draco took ahold of his father's long hair and stuck it in his mouth, but Lucius didn't do anything to stop Draco from chewing on his hair. He just continued to massage Draco's hair lovingly, causing Narcissa to sigh in annoyance. She quickly took the one year old back in her arms and Draco whined at the loss of his father.

"After we put Draco to bed then," she said. Her eyes glowed with determination and Lucius couldn't help, but smile at her. Narcissa turned and led Lucius up the stairs.

Draco's nursery was in the north wing next to their bedroom. It was a nice little room, filled with little stuff dragons of all sorts. Narcissa had worked very hard on making the baby's room a happy place as she had realized that there was nowhere in the Manor that was fairly cheerful for a child.

She hadn't wanted her baby to continue inside somewhere so dull, but Lucius refused to change his ancestor's hard work. Respecting his wish, she worked on the next best thing, the baby's room, and before long it had turned out to be a very heart-warming place.

Narcissa laid Draco down on the nice, soft sheets of his cot and kissed his little forehead. The little boy giggled softly as his eyes drooped and he relaxed on his cot for a deep slumber.

"Good night my little Dragon," she whispered before pulling herself up and letting Lucius in to stare at his son.

Lucius rested a lone finger on Draco's cheek and crested it softly before pulling away. He pulled his wand out and flicked it, so the lights turn off, before exiting after his wife. They closed the boy's door softly and made their way to their room next door.

He settled in an arm-chair while Narcissa did the same in another chair next from his. She took his hand in hers as she waited for him to say something. Lucius didn't know how to start. He really didn't want to discuss it until the Dark Lord confirmed tonight a success , but he knew from Narcissa's expression that she wouldn't let it go until she heard at least some of the news.

He cleared his throat. "The Dark Lord has decided that he is going to kill the Potter boy tonight by himself," Lucius started out, "He wants to rid himself of the boy while the child is still vulnerable."

"Lucius," Narcissa started.

"And we can't do anything about it," he interrupted, "We can't Narcissa...or we will die. Let things take the natural course and we will see how it goes from here. Nothing will harm us."

Narcissa nodded, but her face still showed its worry as he gently squeezed her hand. He had told her of what the Dark Lord had planned to do, but he hadn't her told the rest of it. He had told her enough and he didn't what her found guilty if the Dark Lord did fail.

There was more to the Dark Lord's plan. It was a back up plan that the Dark Lord had formed if he did fail. Lucius just hoped that they wouldn't have use of this plan because he wanted to raise his son in the life that pure-bloods were suppose to have instead of continually working to make it happen throughout his son's life.

Narcissa stood from her spot and Lucius stood as well. She stepped closer to him with a sad little smile and kissed his cheek lightly. She turned from him quickly. Her eyes closed in remorse as she made her way to the bathroom on the other side of their room. She wanted him to hold her through the rest of the night, but she knew he would be to distracted with his thoughts to pay her any more mind.

Lucius sat down again when the door closed and waited. He knew that she figured that there was more to the Dark Lord's plans, but even he didn't know the full plan. He knew only a little as the Dark Lord was very careful when giving directions to the Death Eaters individually.

Lucius stood abruptly as he remembered something that the Dark Lord had given him to keep safe. and made his way out of the room. He quieted his stepping when he walked pass Draco's door to make sure he didn't wake the little boy, then hurried off to his study.

His study was a mess, he realized when he opened the door to it. Papers lied everywhere and books placed very dangerously on top of each other. Lucius made a mental note to clean it later himself, but that was not of importance at the moment.

Lucius closed his door and called an elf to come to his service. A little elf appear and looked up at her master before looking back down at the ground again. "How may I serve you Master," it squeaked.

Lucius looked her over coldly. "My cloak that I had on, there is something in it," Lucius said, "get it and give it to me."

The elf nodded before vanishing and reappearing with a book in hand. She held it up high to him and he took it out of her hands. "You may go," he said and she vanished again.

Lucius took the book to his desk. He examined the book, wondering why the Dark Lord had given it to him. It was old and empty of all writing. Lucius found himself irritated by it and was almost tempted to burn it, but he had promised the Dark Lord. So Lucius opened a desk drawer and carelessly threw it in before shutting the drawer once more.

He then got to work sorting papers and placing books on the shelves in a certain order. He needed to do something to clear his mind while he waited for the Dark Lord's call. He had gotten into a good twenty minutes of it before a knock interrupted his progress.

Lucius dropped the book he was holding on the desk. He gave a quick glance to his half cleaned surroundings and gave a slight nod before opening the door to let whoever in. He wasn't at all surprise when he saw that the knocker was Narcissa and she was carrying a worried expression. Now that Lucius thought about it, Narcissa was probably the only person who had ever worried about him, beside his mother, in his lifetime.

"Lucius," she said. She said this with the relief showing very clearly in her tone, "I was very worried something might have happened to you when you weren't still in our room or in Draco's room. No word yet?"

"No dear," Lucius said, "Why don't you get some rest. It's getting late and you must be tired. It might take a bit before the Dark Lord can do anything."

Narcissa nodded. "I wish you would come to bed with me darling."

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to as he watched her walk away because she got the message very clearly. He was not in the mood for anything his wife had to offer at the moment. He continued to watch her though, just to make sure she made it safely to her room. He continued watching her until their door clicked shut and the lights peaking from the space between the door and the floor faded.

He went back inside his study as an exhausted yawn left his mouth without permission. He closed the office door with little difficulty after that yawn, even more determined not to fall asleep. He couldn't go to sleep. So before he knew it he was picking up the book that he deposited on the desk before Narcissa's interruption and placed it on the shelf where it belonged.

Lucius continued cleaning for a while before every paper was in its proper folder, every book was on the shelf, and there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere. He had done it all by hand too, eventhough he would never tell anyone else that. He never cleaned or cooked because that was the elves job, but he didn't like the thought of the elves invading his work area. He had made it forbidden for them to clean his study and Lucius was more than willing to do it himself if it had gotten as bad as it was.

Lucius was almost sitting down to relax when he heard Draco's cries. Panic invaded his body as he shot out of the study. He only paused to close the study door as Lucius ran to his son's room. He picked Draco up into his arms and hugged him tightly after realizing that Draco was not in any harm. He glanced around the nursery as he let the toys and furniture calm his panic,

Eventually, the boy calmed down once he was in his father's embrace to the point were he began happily talking gibberish. Lucius sat down in a wooden rocking chair that the nursery provided to him and stared at his son as Draco continued to talk to his father in a tongue that Lucius didn't understand. Lucius listened to Draco as he nodded occasionally because it was the polite thing to do in his opinion.

Draco eventually grew quiet as he stared up at his father. Draco continued to stare into his father's eyes until the silence grew too much for the little boy's mind, and he ended up hitting his father's chest with his little hand. He continued to do so and every time he did it was always accompanied by a, "Bah!"

Lucius laughed and Draco stopped when he heard his father's voice. "You want to know something Draco?"

Draco tilted his head slightly like he was listening intently to everything his father had to say. Lucius raised a hand to stroke the boy's hair. Draco's eyes slowly fluttered close until Lucius stopped and his eyes flew open.

"One day you will do many things," Lucius said to the baby, "One day I believe that...our world will become how we imagine it. Pure-bloods will rule over Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers...we are superior to them Draco...don't forget that."

Draco said nothing, he didn't even smile. Lucius didn't let that bother him. When Draco was older, he would understand. He wouldn't let Draco forget Lucius's beliefs because his son deserved so much and he wouldn't get it if he was a traitor in the world that the Dark Lord had envisioned. Draco had to believe that he was better than the blood-traitors and the Mudbloods. That was the only way Draco would survive in the Dark Lord's world.

Draco was his one and only child, seeing as his wife couldn't have anymore children after giving birth to Draco. She had a hard time during her pregnancy, so he would have to make the most of it with this precious gift that would only happen to him once in his life. He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't protect Draco from harm, if Draco got hurt because Lucius hadn't taught him well enough. Lucius smiled sadly down at Draco and Draco smiled back.

"Whatever happens," Lucius said, "I know you will make me proud one day and I swear to protect you forever."

Draco gave a big yawn as he snuggled once again into his father's chest. Lucius stared at the little boy. He had suddenly realized that it was well pass the Dark Lord's planed time of return. He knew that worrying would do him little good as he was positive that something had happened. He had to think of something quick to keep the ministry off their backs.

Lucius won't let Draco be raised without at least one of his parents and he wouldn't let Narcissa be found guilty for something she really had no part in.

He stood from the rocking chair and made his way back to Draco's cot. Slowly, Lucius placed the child on it as Narcissa burst into the room. Luckily she hadn't reawaken the baby, but she looked scared.

"Lucius, the wards have detected the ministry of magic Aurors on our land," she whispered frantically.

Lucius didn't wonder why he hadn't heard them because he knew why he hadn't. He didn't hear them because they had cast a spell to not allow loud noises in the baby's nursery, but it still allow them to know if Draco needed them after he awoke. Draco was never in his room alone, other than to sleep because Narcissa liked to keep the baby with her at all times when he was awake.

"Narcissa," Lucius said as he took ahold of both her shoulders, "Everything will be okay...I promise. Just let me all the talking."

Narcissa nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "I don't want you to leave us," She whispered into his chest softly. He didn't hear her, but he did know why she was crying. He didn't dwell on it though. Instead he wiped her tears away with his thumb and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then her lips.

"Everything will be alright, I promise..."


	2. The Muggle in the Parlor

**AN: It's been a while since the prologue, but I have decided to post the first chapter of Serpent's First. This is more from Draco's point of view and will continue to be so as the story continues to proceed. As I said before this story is my own version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, there will be some similarities to the original book. Draco still is a jerk to the trio, the golden trio is still the golden trio, and it will still follow some of the events in the Sorcerer's Stone, but there will also be a lot of differences as well- which I won't tell because that's spoiling.**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did. Everything, except this story, belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**So without further interruptions, I introduce ****chapter 1: **

**The Muggle in the Parlor**

* * *

Growing up, Father has always reminded me the story of Voldemort or, as the wizarding world call him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I would listen because that was what Father expected me to do. He claimed that it was important for me to learn the ways of the Dark Lord and to form them as my own beliefs. I didn't know what to think when he put such a big responsibility onto my shoulders, but I was honored.

So from a very young age, I made it my duty to learn and found myself in awe of Voldemort's and the Death Eater's work. I began to look forward to the stories of what Father had gone through, in his struggle of turning, both, the Wizarding world and the Muggle world into a better place. The story of how Father had fooled the Ministry of Magic by convincing them that he and Mother were under the control of the imperius curse, so that he could once again continue his work, so that Purebloods would rule the world.

Father told me that he was working to make the world a better place. And I couldn't help, but admire him. He was a great wizard already and he would continue to live in Voldemort's name as many Death Eaters had failed to do. Nothing would stop Father from achieving what was rightfully the Pureblood's birthright. He would make things right as they should be. I can certainly guarantee that not even Harry Potter was going to stand in Father's way. He would not succeed at making the Pureblood cause fail a second time. I swore to make sure of that myself.

But if we were to be completely honest, I sort of admired Harry Potter as well as Voldemort's plan to cleanse the world of the unworthy. I didn't tell Father that because I knew he would be angry and I really didn't want Father to be angry with me. I couldn't help, but admire Harry. It wasn't because he had put a dent in Voldemort's plan for a better future, but because Harry Potter was known as the _Boy-Who-Lived._ He impressed me by the way he had survived.

As a baby, Harry Potter had done what many witches and wizards had only dreamt of being able to do against Voldemort. Even I wish I could have been more than the defenseless baby that I probably was. So excuse me for being a little impressed by Harry Potter's lucky chance of defeating Voldemort, when even his parents couldn't.

It didn't make much of a change in my beliefs though. I still believe that I am better than he. No one in the wizarding world would have known him if there wasn't a prophecy. So it's hard not to be impressed by him, everyone raved about him and it was hard for me not to listen. Everyone talked about Harry to the point that it made Father very grumpy after work. He spent all day listening and talking about how good Harry Potter is. He probably is the only one I know who isn't impressed by Harry Potter because my friend, Blaise, is, or at least that is what he told me.

Blaise Zabini, the closest of all my friends, has no problem speaking his mind. That is what I like about him. He doesn't mindlessly follow me around like Crabbe and Goyle, who I don't mind doing one bit, but it is nice to have someone like Blaise. He encourages my ideas, were Father tells me that I should get my head out of the clouds, especially when Father thinks it's an idea that doesn't go with what he has planned for me. Father tells me many times and times again about what an honor it was to serve under someone as great as the Dark Lord_._ So I don't think he would accept ideas like possibly being Harry Potter's friend.

Sometimes, I find myself wondering why he doesn't approve of me thinking about something opposite than the Dark Lord's cause. Then I quickly remember the last time I couldn't stop thinking of what a relief the Dark Lord's death might be for some of the Death Eater's who were tortured under his wand for disobeying. When I told Father this, he shot me a look dirty look. So I had a pretty good idea that he didn't think they were an appropriate comment to make. Father, then, went on a long and boring lecture of how important it was to never ever say such comments in front of the Dark Lord, let alone think them. He told me that I should learn to keep them to myself when in front of the Dark Lord. I opened my mouth to say that the Dark Lord was dead, so he really couldn't harm me. I only closed my mouth when Mother shook her head, stopping me from making things even worst.

After that, Father spent long hours drilling my head with knowledge of dark magic, the pureblood cause, and anything else he could think of. He then quizzed me to make sure I was listening. I wasn't, but I able to answer every single one of them correctly. It was because of the fact that I did study, but Father didn't smiled a single praise to me once. He never smiled at me and I don't know why. I can't remember the last time he smiled at me. Mother told me that he's just too worried about my safety to even think about smiling. I don't believe her because there is nothing in the Wizarding world that is going on that would make him worry about me.

Mother had once told me that Father was preparing me for the return. She explained that he feared what would happen if one of us weren't at all prepare to be in the Dark Lord's presence. I had rolled my eyes and told her that Voldemort couldn't possibly be brought back to life. But Mother only frowned. "There are always ways to bring someone back to life," she had replied, and that was pretty much the end of that conversation.

Mother really does try to keep the peace between Father and I. She always tells me that Father cares, but I don't know what to think anymore. I still try to get Father's affection, but it's not easy. He doesn't hug anyone and I never ever seen him kiss Mother. Sometimes, I wonder how they even brought me into the world if they never really touch. Of course, I don't want to see a whole bunch of touching, but my point is that Father isn't very affectionate to me or Mother.

Eventually, as the day goes go by, I grow tired of the constant lesson drilling and the lack of praise, so I go to Blaise's mansion for a break. Blaise always welcomed me with open arms. He is the person I can just go to and be me. I would never in a million years say it out loud, but I think of Blaise as my best friend. He is calm, collect, and serious, but has a very particular sense of humor. I feel that I could tell him anything and I do. We openly share our problems. I tell him of my father's ridiculous lessons and he tells me of his mother's fascination for rich men.

So when I was bored of just sitting within the Manor's walls, I informed Mother that I was just going to be at Blaise's for a bit before Father got back. Mother smiled at me, "just be careful,"she said, "You know how Mrs. Zabini gets."

She was referring to the fact that Mrs. Zabini brought over the occasional fling to her mansion and how Father felt when that happens. He feels that Mrs. Zabini is influencing very unlady-like behavior, which will possibly influence me to make very ungentleman-like choices, but with people like Goyle's and Crabbe's parents, I highly doubt that is really his real problem.

When I stepped out of the Zabini's fireplace and into the parlor, Blaise was instantly hovering me. He gave a pretty hard pat on my back and grinned. "It's been so long," he said happily as I dusted myself off. Never once did Blaise question what had been done to drive me here and I was glad. It was another thing I cherished about my friend, he never pushed me into talking, though he never seemed to stop.

As he chatted, what seemed to be a hundred words per second, I scowled angrily at the décor of his parlor. Ms. Zabini has a sad taste in décor. Everything was very expensive looking, but the colors were too bright and clashed way too much, which made me think that Ms. Zabini just threw money at whatever little thing that made her happy, without even considering a theme. Mother had a theme in our parlor. It didn't consist of every bright colors, but there was some green, along with grays and whites.

"We saw each other a few days ago," I said, "And there is nothing stopping you from coming over to the Manor."

Blaise rolled his eyes before replying, "I don't think your father likes me very much."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Not mine," he exclaimed, defensively.

"You were the one who put a colony of Billywigs in his study."

Blaise laughed. "He deserved it."

"The whole Manor was infested with the pest. I and Mother were stung. Constantly, might I say. The family healer had to be called."

"And that I appologize for. You nor your mother were meant to be harmed."

I glowered at him before a small smile spread across my face. "It was sort of funny though. To see his face when he came running."

Blaise laughed. "I totally agree. He was like, 'Blaise!' And I was like 'Oh shoot!'"

I laughed along with him as we moved away from the fireplace. We sat on the couch as house elf served tea and little snacks. The elf quickly bows and vanishes before we could collect our tea cups. I take a sip, then grimaced as the tea's bitterness touched my taste buds. Quickly, I set the cup back down onto it's saucer with as much grace as I could muster. Blaise only laughed before he's taking a sip of his own tea.

"You still don't like tea do you," Blaise stated, "My mother always makes me drink tea...even though the tea is distasteful. She wants me to be present at all her tea parties, drinking tea."

"I'm glad that my mother doesn't force me to sit at her tea parties. Father says that a Malfoy man should never have to endure those petty things. Of course I wouldn't mind the snacks," I said as I sampled one of the little finger treats.

"Yes," Blaise agrees, "Those are the best."

Ms. Zabini, who look so much like Blaise, and a grey haired man walked into the parlor. She was attached to the man's side like he was Muggle glue. I had never seen him before, so I just assumed that he was Ms. Zabini's newest conquest for money. He may have grey hair, but he was very young looking. He wasn't at all muscular, but he was skinny and he stood very tall over Ms. Zabini. She was giggling at whatever he had said before they had entered.

"Oh Draco," Ms. Zabini said, when she had finally taken her eyes off of the man, "I didn't know you were coming. Blaise you should have told me."

"Sorry Mother," Blaise was eyeing the man beside her as the guy's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you had children," He said.

"Yes. Blaise is my beautiful child," Ms. Zabini said, "Don't you see the resembles? Draco is his friend."

"I've never seen you around before," I finally said. Curiosity had reached its peak within me. Father had me remember every pureblood and half-blood's name, even if they might be a blood-traitor. He didn't make me waste time on muggles or muggle-borns. "Where are you from?" I glance at Blaise, but his eyes don't meet mine.

"London," the man replied, "Born and raised to a blacksmith family, but I managed to break from family tradition and became a successful business man. The name is Gideon McCleaver."

My eyes widened before they narrowed slightly as I took in what he had said. The man was from the Muggle world. Mrs. Zabini had went against Wizarding laws and brought a Muggle into our world. I shook my head in disgust and disbelief. I knew Father wouldn't approve of me being here in the Muggle's presence. Merlin, if he knew that Muggles had stepped foot into the Zabini's parlor, he would ban me from talking to Blaise ever again. The Zabini's know that. Which is probably the reason Ms. Zabini had wished that Blaise had told her of any of his guest coming over.

While Father detested Muggles, Mrs. Zabini had no problem with talking and touching Muggles. She would charm them and then use them for part of her get rich quick schemes. I would assume that she did it because the Ministry would get involved if she killed a wizard male in cold blood. The Muggle government won't have an idea of who had killed in cold blood, if Muggle males ended up dead.

"Nice to meet you," I said as politely as I possibly could. I really didn't want to be in the Muggle's presence any longer than need be, but any hopes of him leaving disappeared when Ms. Zabini had him sit down on the couch across from us. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you as well," he replied as Ms. Zabini offered him tea and he accepted the cup.

I shot Blaise an angry look, which Blaise smiled innocently at. I really wished Blaise had informed me that a Muggle would be coming to his home because now I couldn't use the fireplace to get home. I don't know what I would do if Father were to come looking for me, he would be enraged to find that Ms. Zabini had allowed this Muggle near me. I wasn't planning on telling Father though because I didn't want to stop hanging out with Blaise, but this wasn't the first time that a Muggle had been in this house and Father didn't like his warnings being ignored.

The Muggle took a sip of the tea and grimaced just like I had, but he did a better job at hiding the grimace. Slowly, he set the tea down and smiled at Mrs. Zabini. "Wonderful tea," he said as he showed off his pearly, white teeth. I concluded that the man must be very rich if he could afford to kept his teeth that clean and that Ms. Zabini had done a good job at picking out a Muggle to kill and take money from.

Ms. Zabini blushed the color of her sun dress. "Oh, thank you," she said as her eyes fluttered, seductively. When they weren't paying attention to Blaise and I, I pretended to vomit and Blaise silently laughed. "I made it myself," she finished.

I looked at Blaise to see if this was true. He nodded his head. Of course she made it herself. It was a bitter taste and Ms. Zabini wasn't a very good cook in the kitchen. Mother wasn't good in the kitchen either, but she would never be caught dead making her own meal for the family. That is why we have elves. They were born in the world to serve us, so that we didn't need to lift a finger.

I had to look away when Ms. Zabini grabbed Mr. McCleaver's hand and pulled him off the couch. I didn't even look their way as Ms. Zabini lead him out of the parlor, giggling as she went. I shivered at the thoughts of what Ms. Zabini had planned and decided that I didn't want to be here anymore. Now I had the chance to escape without the Muggle being near to witness it. I swelled with excitement as I took a handful of floo powder.

"I'll see you later," I told Blaise. I felt some guilt shoot through me at the thought of leaving Blaise alone and turned to look at him. "Do you want to come?"

Blaise seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking his head. "No mate. I think I'll tough it out here," he said, though he seemed considerably more happy after I asked. "I'll see you later though."

I nodded and gave him a small smile, which he returned, before stepping into the fireplace. I took a deep breath, remembering what Father had taught me about the floo network. I had to say the words clear and loud. "Malfoy Manor," I shouted as I through the powder down and green flames engulfed me.

I appeared in the fireplace at home and dusted myself off before collapsing on the couch in the parlor. Mother was sitting in an armchair next the couch as she took a sipped from her tea cup. "Hello Dragon. Would you like some tea?"

"No Mother," I said, "I tried some of Mrs. Zabini's tea already."

"She always makes her own," Mother said quietly, "Or at least she tries to."

"She had another Muggle there today," I commented quietly. I didn't mind telling her because she wouldn't tell me that I couldn't hang out with Blaise for what his mother does.

"She gets around," Mother said, "This one is her seventh one. I remember her first husband. They were in love and he was pureblood."

"What happened," I asked. Blaise didn't talk about his father that much and I don't push it.

"I wouldn't know," she said. "She wouldn't tell anyone, but I don't think she killed him...Or maybe she did. It's hard to say."

"I wish she would stop bringing them over when I'm there."

"You shouldn't show up uninvited then," Mother said as Father walked in. He seemed sort of like he was panicking, but when he saw us, he whipped the emotion from his face as anger replaced it.

"Where were you Draco? You were suppose to met me for your lessons after I arrived home from the Ministry. Why didn't you?"

"I was at Blaise's," I replied.

He scowled at the mention of my friend's name. "You must come to your lessons on time," Father stated angrily, "I don't give you these lessons so that you can miss them whenever you feel like it Draco. These lessons are meant to protect you from-"

"Lucius, Dear," Mother interrupted.

Father gave her a withering look before turning on his heel and storming out of the parlor. I didn't move. Even though I knew that he wanted me to. I just really didn't want to have to deal with lessons today. I had gone to Blaise in hopes of earning a break. I knew almost everything he drilled into my head, so I don't understand what more is there to learn. I looked at Mother helplessly, but Mother gave me a look. I sighed as I slowly turned to follow him.

Father lead me to the Malfoy gardens before he actually slowed down enough to make sure I was actually following. He, then, had me sit on a stone bench and began to pace. "Why were you late," he asked me. The sound of his tone didn't leave me an option on whether I had a choice in choosing not to answer.

"I was at Blaise's," I said.

"What was at Blaise's mansion that made you forget your lessons?"

"Nothing," I said, "I feel that I deserve a break from the lessons. I don't think I need them anymore."

Father froze. He slowly turned towards me and gave me a hard look. "What did you say," he asked, darkly.

"I don't need the lessons anymore?"

"You do," he growled, "And what's going to happen if you forget everything that you learned?"

"I haven't forgotten anything! I know that Voldemort perished October thirty first, nineteen eighty-one," I watched as Father scowled, but I didn't stop. I wanted to prove that I could remember. "I know that there are three unforgivable curses: The Imperius curse, the Cruciatus curse, and the killing curse. I even know all their functions! The Imperius curse allows the caster is able to force their victim to obey their every word. The Cruciatus curse allows the caster to torture their victim. The Killing curse allows the caster to kill their victim. I know that Dragons have many magical properties depending on what part of the Dragon you're using. Eel eyes can heal Spattergroit. Moonstone can be used in Draught of Peace or several types of love potions. See I do know things! I do! And I don't need all these lessons!"

"You are not dropping out of your lessons," Father said firmly, "I won't have for it. You will continue to show up to your lessons on time. I expect you at the Manor by the time I return from the Ministry. Which is three PM sharp. Let this be a warning Draco...I will not stand for your tardiness again. Do you understand me?"

I sighed as I hung my head. He never listened to me. I know what I was talking about here. I didn't need the lessons because Father had drilled them into my head. He had made sure that I had understood this stuff from a young age. From the first moment that I could remember, he had always made sure that I remembered most everything and it was exhausting. I just wished that he was more understanding and less overbearing.

"Do you understand me Draco?"

I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. I marveled at how similar our eyes were, how much we looked alike. He was the person I wanted to grow up as. He was my hero when I had been younger. Merlin, he still is my hero. So I decided to suck up my complaints and learn everything he had to offer.

"Yes Father," I said softly, "I promise to make you and Mother proud."

Father nodded as he hesitated before putting a hand on my shoulder and giving a tight squeeze. "Good," he said before quickly removing his hand.

I felt lost, like his hand hadn't been touching my shoulder only moments ago. He rarely does that and when he does, it's only for a second. "Now go to you room," Father said, "Stay until you're called for dinner."

"Yes Father," I mumbled as I slowly walked away.

My head hung low once again as I took my walk of shame back to the manor and up to my room. I slammed my door shut and flung myself face first onto the bed. I felt like screaming because of all the frustration that was bottled up inside me, but I didn't scream. Instead I sat up and tried to think of something positive.

My birthday was only a few months away and the thought of that always cheered me up. This year was going to be different though because in a few months I am going to turn eleven and that would mean that I will be eligible to be accepted into a Wizarding school. I wouldn't have to worry about being surrounded by overbearing parents or failing Father's expectations. I could make my own expectations, I could take breaks when I wanted to, I could do all my homework when I wanted to, and I could pass the classes. I could do anything because Father and Mother would have no control over my actions at the Wizarding school.

I fell back onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. In the end, everything was going to be fine. I could finally become my own person, like Blaise always talks about. I could be like the son that Father has always wanted. I could be anything I wanted to be. The only thing I had to do is try.

With those thoughts in mind, I closed my eyes and sighed with a slight breath of happiness. I just had that feeling that everything would eventually go my way. It was refreshing just to lay here and relax with no worries of being incorrect.

Eventually, I fell asleep.


	3. A Letter From Hogwarts

**AN: So all I really have to say is that Harry Potter does NOT belong to me. Everything, but this story, belongs to J.K Rowling. So without any interruptions, I am proud to introduce, _Serpent's first, Chapter 2:_ **

**A Letter From Hogwarts**

* * *

Of course by the time June fifth had rolled around the corner, there was still a sort of tense feeling in the air between Father and I. I still went to Blaise's on a regular basis, making sure to inform him of my arrival, so there wouldn't be any more mishaps. It seemed to irritate Father, but I showed up to my lessons on time and he was still able teach me my lesson for that specific day, so he said nothing about my visits to Blaise's. That was the way we worked and that was fine by me. I really didn't want to disappoint him anymore.

The one good thing about June fifth though was that my eleventh birthday had arrived. It was a day when Father would request a day off from the Ministry and Mother would refuse any tea party invites. We then would have a family outing during the day and during the next evening we would have a ball in my honor. I loved my birthday because it was the day that I actually felt like we are a family, instead of just three people who happen to live together.

We would be celebrating my birthday differently this year though. It was well known between my parents and family friends that I would be accepted to a Wizarding school due to turning eleven. Blaise had already gotten his Hogwarts letter by owl a couple months before his birthday and I was hoping that I would get mine before then too. I hadn't gotten any letters from Hogwarts, but it didn't surprise me any.

Father was still going strong about sending me to Durmstrang. He says that Durmstrang would allow me to continue to learn the Dark Arts and keep me away from Muggle-born influence. But Mother wanted to send me to Hogwarts because it is closer to home and she honestly didn't want me to be too clouded with "evil". I only wanted to go to Hogwarts because many of my friends, such as Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, were going to be there.

I had spent months before my birthday praying to Merlin that he would listen and get me a letter from Hogwarts by owl, but none of the owl's that I had seen had my letter. I didn't know what to do. I do know that I'm a wizard because I was able to perform magic from a very early age, but I didn't understand why I hadn't gotten a letter yet.

Mother didn't seem worried about the letter business. In fact, Mother showered me with gifts as usual, but I could tell that Father did seem worried. Father sat quietly in his chair with no interest in me or Mother what-so-ever. He seemed lost in thought with a slight frown on his face, which was weird because usually he was more invested than that, but Mother didn't seem to give him any mind. So I tried not to worry. She continued to hand me my presents and I tried to open them with as much excitement as I could muster. Most of the time, I ended up imagining that I was opening up my letter to a Wizarding school, but each time I really wasn't

After Mother finally stopped handing me my presents after presents, she ordered Dobby and another elf, Liddy, to clean up the ripped up shreds of packaging. Mother, then, turned to me with a big smile on her face, when she was done directing the elves and they had gone. I hadn't noticed it until now, but there was something on the far room side table that she had pick up and hide behind her back.

I glanced over at Father, who was seated behind her, and notice that he was now staring at us with a stone hard expression. He didn't seem happy with whatever was behind Mother's back. I felt myself shiver at the thought before looking back at Mother.

"Dragon, we have something else for you as well," Mother said. She smiled softly as she drew a hand from behind her back and stroked my hair. I unconsciously leaned into her gentle touch.

She took the hand out from behind her back after she had finished stroking my hair. It felt like it was all in slow motion. I felt myself stretching to try and see what she was about to reveal. It was an plain white envelope with a red wax seal pressed on it. I frowned a little, wondering if it was Aunt Bellatrix from Azkaban writing a letter about how wonderful it was and I voiced this. Of course Bellatrix wouldn't have access to wax seals or paper because knowing her, she would probably find a way to break out with them. But I kept that part to myself because I could hear Father chuckling from behind Mother and was proud to find that he had liked my joke. He laughed until he noticed that she had turned towards him to shoot him a look.

"No Draco," Mother said as she handed it to me, "It's better."

I felt the wax seal under my fingertips. I felt like time had stopped as I stared. I just couldn't believe that the letter was addressed to me, but there it was. It held the Hogwarts crest stamped into the wax seal. The crest basically looked like a badge with a 'H' in the middle and had all four houses surrounding it. As I took in each house, I felt like the seal was telling me that it was everything I had prayed for these past months. It was what I had wanted every letter that I had received to be informing me of.

I wasn't gentle while opening the envelop. I torn the seal off and opened the envelope with great haste. My excitement flooded through my veins as I started to read the letter out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed in this letter a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term starts on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I gasped in shock at the letter after I read it out loud. This was my dream for as long as I could remember. I was going to be with my friends. There would be no Father to scowled me, during lessons, with disapproval if I did something not to his level of satisfaction. No Mother to coddle me every minute of the day. I could hang with Blaise whenever I pleased. But before I could finish daydreaming over the endless possibilities, the letter was snatched from my hand.

"Hey," I exclaimed as I looked up at Father, who was now holding my letter and looking very angry.

"Narcissa," he breathed slowly, but you could see steam rising from him. "What is this?"

Mother looked like she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She plucked the letter from Father's tight grasp and examined it. "Well darling it looks to me like a letter...from what I just heard...from Hogwarts."

"I know that," snapped Father, "I want to know what that old coot's letter is doing in my manor!"

"I don't see anything wrong with Hogwarts, darling."

"There are many things wrong with Hogwarts! And that coot is one of them!"

"But Father," I said, managing to grasp ahold of his attention. Of course his attention was accompanied by his scowl as well and it didn't drop when I said my next bit. "I want to go to Hogwarts."

It was silence that met my comment. I was not going to back down on my want, I wanted to go to Hogwarts so bad it hurt. I didn't really even know anyone at Durmstrang, except for that one seeker, Viktor Krum.

"See Lucius...even he wants to go. You can't make decisions for him all his life."

"The only reason he wants to go is because of all the stories you've told him," Father shook his head in disgust at the thought. "I still believe that he should go to Durmstrang. They will teach him the right stuff...unlike that old coot, Dumbledore."

It was true. Mother had told me many stories of her time there and even a few of Father's time. He didn't like to talk about his time at Hogwarts at all when I asked him. Mother told me he excelled in classes and was even a prefect. I have always dreamt of going there to be just as great as Father was and still is. All I understood from this conversation was that Father didn't like Dumbledore, which wasn't reason enough for me not to go to Hogwarts, in my opinion.

"Lucius don't be ridiculous," Mother said. She was frowning at the thought of even sending me there. Mother didn't care for the Durmstrang Headmaster that much either, just like Father didn't like Hogwarts Headmaster, she felt that he was unmannered and told me that at least Dumbledore had some. Of course Father didn't disagree with her on that.

"It's to far away from home," she stated with much displeasure evident in her tone. I rolled my eyes because I knew already that the mere thought of me being gone drives her crazy. "At least if his at Hogwarts...he can come home for Christmas."

Father dropped his scowl. It was nice not to have it when it was directed at you because it was just plain scary. He now looked exhausted. He slowly stood up from his chair and made his way over to me bringing his cane with him. I briefly began to think about how this day might be the worst birthday ever. I didn't like hearing him rant on a bad day and boy could he rant. Father always would tell me that Malfoy's don't rant, but he did.

"You have a fair point Narcissa," he said and I was literally on the edge of my seat. Going Hogwarts and to be as good as Father was my dream. I wanted to make him proud. I wanted him to smile at me. "But...fine," Father said, "You can go to Hogwarts Draco."

I smiled brightly for the second time that day. Father was allowing me to go and I was happy. Mother even smiled at his reply and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Father," I said as calmly as I could. It was hard as I was very giddy with happiness.

Father raised his hand to touch my shoulder. He smiled, gave it a tight squeeze, and let both smile and grip drop before it could be properly processed. Like I had said before, I Father was not a very affectionate man. He is a very strict parent. The strictest out of the two and doesn't hesitate to show his displeasure to my actions at times. But I had noticed the small sign of affection and cherished it.

"I have business to attend to," Father stated before turning on his heels, "I promise to be back before lunch," he replied, clearly looking uncomfortable. He didn't wait for us to say anything before leaving the parlor. Mother and I watched sadly after him.

She turn towards me, the moment Father's robes disappeared from view, with the letter held high in the air. "I believe that Hogwarts is the best choice for you my darling dragon. I already sent an acceptance letter informing them of our choice, knowing your father would throw a fit," Mother said as she handed the letter back to me, "And don't worry about your father...his happy for you." And she left too. Most likely to sort out Father's mood. She was good at that. Whenever Father and I fought, she would step in and make us into a family again.

I am still hopeful for Father's approval. My hopefulness is so grand that I would do anything it takes to be the Malfoy that Father has always wanted. But she would always tell me that Father was proud of me.

It was hard to tell if Father really cared sometimes, but I knew that Mother was always proud me even if Father never showed it. That thought alone does get me by.

They both eventually did come back. I had reread my letter several times by that point and sorted through all my presents. Most of what I had gotten were several new robes, books, a do-it-yourself- potion-kit, colorful phoenix quills, gold ink, a black dragonhide jacket and shoes.

Father informed me that we were going to be seeing a quidditch game while the house elves finished getting ready for my birthday celebration. I could have sworn that my smile was practically off my face.

It was the Nordic versus the Bulgarian national quidditch team. They were both facing off in the championships to see which team would trump and take home the quidditch world cup.

Father had somehow managed to get so of the best private booth in the stadium and I vibrated with excitement as Mother handed me a pair of binocular.

"Calm down Draco," Father murmured to me before smiling, tightly, at the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Who I could see, as I looked him over, was looking very sour. But who wouldn't look sour if they were as short and stubby looking like him and had that, "just-rolled-out-of-bed," look.

"It's alright Lucius," Fudge said, though he didn't look like it was alight. Which made me wonder if he was uncomfortable with the idea of a eleven year old in his private booth. "It's the boy's birthday...let him live a little."

Father's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of letting me attempt to my 'spread wings'. "If I do that, he'll be out of control."

"Lucius," Mother whispered harshly.

We all looked over at her. She was sitting like she was the rightful queen to the throne, but she still held a very scary glare on her face that was directed at Father.

Father seemed to nod slightly, like he really understood what she was trying to say, then turned and gave Fudge a hard look. "Let's just get the quidditch match started," he said. I nodded along with Father. Though I was slightly amazed by the silent communication between the Father and Mother.

Fudge gulped nervously as he stood, but instantly raise his wand to his throat. He no longer held that sour look. "Sonorus" he said to himself before addressing the stadium, his voice a hundred times louder than before, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the nineteen ninety-first Quidditch World cup. As Minister of Magic, I am proud to see a stadium full of people as we, together, celebrate a wonderful event. Tonight we are here to watch the showdown between two teams that have work so hard to compete here tonight. Our first team, have come all the way from Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. They may seem to come on a bit cold at fire but they are fierce. They are the Nordics!"

Cheers erupted from all around. I hurried to stand by the metal railing as the Nordics, in their blue uniforms, came flying on brooms into view. The team did a series of flips, twist, and turns- they even gave a couple of fans high fives- as fireworks, shaped like snowflakes formed in the sky, and then trickled down like glittering stars. When the Nordics were done, the fireworks had stopped, and the stadium was pumped beyond belief, Fudge raised one arm and cleared his voice. Everyone quieted instantly.

"Next we have a team that comes all the way from Bulgaria. These guys have the fire as well as the pomp. They are the Bulgarians!"

The Bulgarians, in their crimson uniforms, flew into the stadium like their brooms were on fire. Viktor Krum, their seeker, did a handstand on his broom as they continued to zoom around. He sat back on his boom as fire a couple fireballs were shot into the air, exploded, and let lose even more fireworks.

"Let the match begin," Fudge shouted once both teams had lined up to face each other.

Once the teams were off, Fudge took his wand from his throat. His sourness seemed to return as he returned to his seat. The others in the booth wasted no time talking to him. I drowned them out as I lead a little over the metal railing to watch as the Chasers passed the ball to each other, narrowly avoiding bludgers, and scored into the opposite team's goals. The Keepers were able to block some, but more got by than missed.

Eventually I grew bored watching them and turned my attention to looking for the seeker with my binoculars. When I found them I watched Viktor Krum and Tina Lundstrom zoomed around the stadium. They seemed to just be throwing taunts at each other, while the chasers on both teams scored goal after goal.

For a while both teams were tied. So I decided to test my seeker spotting abilities, so I could find the snitch. It took me sometime, but as I scanned the skies for the little golden snitch, I spotted it up in the air just above the dome shaped roof that only cover half the stadium. Moving the binoculars to see if any of the seekers had seen it, I noticed that Tina Lundstrom had.

She wasted no time in abandoning Viktor's lead and set off across the stadium, then turned her broom steeply upwards as she stretched her hand out. Around that time, Viktor had taken noticed that Tina was no longer following him and set course to follow her. I wasn't sure if he saw what she had seen, but shook that thought as he rammed himself into her side. She flew off to the side, but didn't fall and was able to regain herself.

The snitch had flown downwards at this point, causing the pair to shot after it. Both were able to avoid other players, bludgers, and each other as they followed the golden snitch, it's rapidly moving wings carried it to fly just above the ground.

I paid the rest of the players no mind as I attempted to get a good view of the Seekers below with my binoculars. When they had gotten too close to the ground, they had just about pulled up. They were both really close to getting it several times as it stayed fairly close to the ground, zig-zagging around the stadium as if to taunt them.

In the end it was Tina Lundstrom, whom had caught the snitch. It had flown up into the sky one last time and she had followed it. Viktor Krum tried ramming her again, but this time she fell back, avoiding his blow and causing him to lose some balance. She wasted no time as she sped forward, hand held out in front of her.

Through the binoculars, I watched as her hand closed around the snitch. She paused for a minute, like she couldn't believe that she had caught it. Then flew back down to the audience's view, holding her arm, that was clutching the snitch, up in the air with a great big smile on her face as her team was announced the winner with a score of one thousand and hundred fifty points.

The stadium seemed to abrupt at a new level of noise as she flew around the stadium, showing off the snitch. I clapped along with the rest of the crowd as the Nordic team accepted the large golden trophy and lifted it above their head, as well as Tina Lundstrom onto their shoulders.

Mother touched my shoulder gently, pulling me back from all the excitement. "We should go my dragon."

"But Mother. The winning team is signing autographs."

"We don't have time my dear."

I will honestly admit that I did scowl. I wanted to get a poster from the winning team, signed and to have it hanging on my wall with the others. It wasn't a proud moment of mine, but I put on the guilt trip. "But if you really loved me. I mean like really loved me then you would."

"Oh dear," Mother said. She seemed to be dreadfully upset as she turn to Father. "Lucius…"

Father rolled his eyes at both of us. "Draco, don't upset your mother. And we don't have time to wait in long lines full of undeserving people. There is also still much to do before your celebration."

I glance over at the swarm of people surrounding the winning team. They were all shoving and shouting, all in hopes of getting the team's attention. I sighed because Father did have a point. Not the point about them all being undeserving, but it seemed a little too crazy down there and I didn't want to waste time.

"It's my birthday," I insisted one more time, knowing very well that it probably wouldn't work.

"I know," he said, before turning to exit out of the private booth.

I glowered at his back before looking over at Fudge as Mother gave me a weak smile. Fudge seemed to be too focused with his conversation, so I knew he would be no help.

We followed him down a series of several stairs. As we walked to the portkey, that was really a compass, that Father had set earlier before the match, I took notice of the huge mass of people trying to get in and out of the stadium. I began to feel guilty for how I treated Mother.

"Sorry," I muttered as we arrived at the location of our portkey.

I wasn't sure if Mother had heard me, but I felt her stroke my hair, telling me that she had. "It's alright my dragon."

The ball, the next night, was filled with music, food, and dancing. Everyone was here in hopes of having a good time and most of the time the Malfoy balls were fun. Blaise and I would dress in our nicest robes and troll for girls. I honestly had no interest in girls at the moment- in fact I sort of still felt that they had cooties- but Blaise did have a very strong interest. He had would constantly try and charm the pants off of them, but he never went further than a snog or a full out make-out session. Blaise had had his first snog at the age of eight and I still hadn't had one.

Eventually Blaise had found a girl willing enough to acknowledge his flirtations and I was left to fend for myself. I really didn't want to listen or watch Blaise make-out. So I let Pansy drag me off to wherever she wanted and was hopeful that I would not be feeding her hopes of having at least a dance or two. She did ask for a dance and I refused, not because I didn't know how to dance because everyone in the Malfoy family was taught how to dance from an very young age, but because I didn't want to. She begged me, but I continuously refused. So Pansy had no other option, but to accept defeat. That didn't stop her from clinging to my arm though.

"I know I tell you this every year," Pansy said, "But your family sure knows how to throw a party."

I shrugged the shoulder on the side that she wasn't clinging to. "Malfoys know how to do anything."

She giggled. "They sure do," she said as she let her index finger move gently across my clothed chest. "We should go to the garden."

"Ahh...no," I said, wishing she would stop with the flirting, "I want to stay here. We can talk here with everyone's supervision...so nothing happens."

She frowns, but nods anyway. "Fine," she said.

I sighed with relief as I listened to her talk about both of us being accepted into Hogwarts. I was glad that she no longer held the desire to flirt, that we could just talk without feeling like I should hide. All I had to do was just listen and added a comment here and there because I did like Pansy. She was a good friend to me, almost as Blaise was, but I didn't like her for anything other than that.

In my opinion, she wasn't very pretty, but I will also be the first to admit that she wasn't ugly either. She was just cute, like a little pug type of cute.

Of course, me liking her only as a friend wasn't the only reason for my hesitance. I just couldn't see myself enjoying the aspects of a relationship at the fresh age of eleven. I felt like I was just too young, which was probably weird to hear me say.

Pansy didn't see it that way. She, just like Blaise, had had her first snog at the age of eight as well. In fact, Blaise had be the one to give it. They had snogged several other times afterwards, but Blaise informed me that it was all to get me jealous. I wasn't jealous, but Pansy didn't seem to see that and Blaise made no effort to tell her. Which makes me believe that Blaise either likes her or likes her kisses.

Blaise says that he doesn't, but I'm not so sure.

"Before I forget," Pansy says, pulling me from my thoughts, "I just want to give this to you while I have you all to myself."

I sort of cringe at the last bit, but look at her with anticipation. "What is it?"

She blushes slightly as she looks at the marble flooring. I can see she's embarrassed and that this present might have been why she wanted to go to the gardens. I open my mouth to speak and all of a sudden a pair of lips ascend on mine. My eyes widen and I do nothing, but freeze in place. She eventually pulls away, her eyes flickering open again as she smiles shyly. I stare at her flabbergasted. Pansy Parkinson has stolen my first snog. Pansy had stolen my first snog. She had STOLEN my first snog!

I glared at her and was about to rip her a new one when Blaise and one of the Greengrass sisters- I wasn't sure which- came over. "Draco, mate! How's it going," he asked as I glance over at them. He shot Pansy a seductive smile, which Greengrass had instantly seen. She seemed to have tighten her grip on his arm because he winced.

I then turned my head so that I could continued to glare at Pansy. "Pansy was just leaving," I replied, not caring that she looked hurt. She had dare snog me without my permission, when she knew that I had no interest in her whatsoever.

"Let's go Pansy," the pretty Greengrass girl said and I turned to look at her as she unhooked herself from Blaise's arm.

I watched as Greengrass took Pansy's hand and slowly led her away. Pansy shot me a hurt look before she let herself be pulled, but my glare didn't stop. It didn't cease until she was no longer in my view of sight.

"What was that about," Blaise asked, when I had finally stopped glaring.

"Pansy snogged me," I exclaimed, which caused some heads to turn. I glared at them and they instantly turned back to what they were doing originally.

"How was it?"

"I don't know," I said, more than a little irritated that he was asking such a question. I was having a crisis. A girl, that I didn't even find remotely pretty, had just snogged me. Why couldn't it have been that Greengrass girl? She was pretty with her long blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes. "I wasn't really paying attention! I was more of freaking out and doing less snogging."

Blaise shook his head in amusement. "Mate, Draco, oh man…" I glared at him because now he was laughing. "I'm sorry mate...It's just too funny."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," I said, crossing my arms.

I don't think he understood my pain. As I mentioned before, Blaise was bit of a lady charmer, snogging girls came natural to him. So being as he as always questioning why I had never snogged anybody, I found that there was no point of continuing this conversation. "I'm leaving."

Blaise stopped laughing and grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving. "You don't need to leave," he said, "I'm just so proud. You got your first snog at eleven."

He wiped away a fake tear as I rolled my eyes. He was never going to let it go. I just knew it. I would never be able to snog a girl again without being teased by Blaise.

"I wanted to save it for my first girlfriend."

It was now Blaise's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't be such a girl." I glared at him before turning on my heels and I stomped away. "Girl," I hear him shout after me.


	4. The Raspy Man and his Cowardly Hand

**Chapter 3: **

**The Raspy Man and his Cowardly Hand**

* * *

For the next couple months, Father spent very little time at the manor. He told Mother and I that he just had very important business to attend to. It had been very vague and he hadn't said exactly who the work was for. I had just assumed the Ministry, but the look on Mother's face told me otherwise. She didn't look happy with whatever this business was, so I knew that it couldn't be Ministry because Mother had never looked so irritated with Father working for the Ministry before.

I wondered what it could possibly be that would make her upset. For a moment I thought he was in trouble, but eventually dismissed the idea. Father was a Malfoy and Malfoys never faced a problem they couldn't solve. So I decided to focus on two very different things. His absence meant that I didn't have any lessons to fret over, but it also meant that I wouldn't have the opportunities to make him proud of how much of a Malfoy I had become.

I won't lie, it made me a little happy that he was gone because I got the break that I had been I wanting, but his absence still affected the Manor very poorly. Mother was upset, for what, I don't know, but her sadness seemed to make the Manor feel gloomy as well.

The Manor only ever had that gloomy feeling when one, or all, of the residents felt upset. It didn't matter that the Manor lacked the bright colors because only the emotions of people, who lived there, affected everything. So it was Mother's downer attitude that was affecting how other people viewed the manor's environment.

I don't what to do about it, though. I was just as sad about him being away for business, and maybe a little confused, as much as her. Father had given his approval to have me attend Hogwarts, celebrated my birthday, attended my ball, and then disappeared on business the next day. I had nothing to do, even though he had made it clear on many occasions that I would learn something every day.

So that's what I did. I learned about everything I could stuff in my head and I found, from the Daily Prophet, that Harry Potter was attending his first year at Hogwarts as well. There was no picture, but that didn't stop me. I thought it was destiny that he would be at Hogwarts, at first, but I knew that was not the case. Harry Potter was not someone Father would want me to associate with.

Harry Potter would attending the school under less knowledge than I had of Hogwarts. He was a muggle lover. He lived with muggles, so going to Hogwarts would probably be the most hardest thing he's ever done. So I pitied him because I knew a great deal about Hogwarts and a lot of other things.

One of my favorite pass times- when Father wasn't pestering me about it- was learning as much as I could, as long as I could at last take my breaks. Father had told me that the more I knew, the better I would be. So I that was why I willingly filled my head. That was why I knew so much of my parents' past. They wanted me to know and take interest in things. And I did.

So knowing that Father wouldn't approve, I went to Mother with a simple request, one day, during his absence. She seemed surprised by the request, but took me out and allowed me to pick out a couple books on the life of Harry Potter. She had no problem with it and I really wanted to know of how others portrayed that fateful night.

Each book, pretty much said the same: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went out Halloween night of the year nineteen eighty-one to Godric's Hollow to kill a little boy, who threatened his cause. Many claimed that it was Sirius Black, who betrayed his friends and gave away their location, so the Dark Lord could do so. (My parent's say otherwise, but they've never said who) It was Potter's mother's love that protected him from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's wrath and brought the fall to the once notorious Dark Lord's reign.

It was pretty much what my parents told me. No one really knows of Potter's personality or much of what was happening to him-except the fact that he was in the muggle world and only Dumbledore and the Ministry know where he lives. I had asked Father, but he claimed he didn't even know what the boy looked like- let alone lived.

I didn't know whether I should believe him, but I let it slide. Father probably didn't want me leaving in the middle of the night to apologize to Potter. I wasn't going to, though the thought had crossed my mind. But I would never actually do it after I spent a few hours of thinking about Harry Potter's life.

All in all, I found myself to be the better wizard- I knew much more than he did and yet I wasn't as famous. Yes, Father was big in the wizarding world after he regained our family's honor that fell from the first wizarding war, but it wasn't the same.

In a way I admired the way Father was able to jump back into society. Of course, Mother told me that people were angry with his ability to avoid Azkaban. The Death Eaters weren't particularly happy with the fact that a well known wizard of the dark arts had gotten away with something and they weren't able to.

I soon found myself bored of the Harry Potter subject and was with nothing to do. I already knew much on the topic, but nothing brought my interest. All I saw on Harry Potter was that he was just very lucky to be alive or one very talented baby. But I don't think the latter was the case.

So I decided to go about my time practicing quidditch out in the back gardens on my old broom- the Nimbus 1700. I figured that a good way to make an impression at Hogwarts was to learn every position down pat in my head. Though the position I wanted the most was Seeker and later the captain, I still need to be the best for any part I might have to played.

Father came to view just as I did a loop de loop and caught the snitch from upside down. I smiled down at the little snitch in my hand, proud that I caught it, before I even noticed Father give a few slow claps.

I landed and dismounted my broom. I was so out of breath that I wasn't able to greet him properly. He didn't seem to mind though. "Your mother has informed me that you've been busy."

I nodded. I honestly wasn't going to lie to him. He knew most of the time when I was lying and he wouldn't be happy if I made Mother out to be a liar. I had done that before and I would never do it again. Mother wasn't the type of person to lie to Father, so when I said that she had- he had punished me because we _both_ knew that she wasn't.

"While you're at Hogwarts Draco...You will stay away from Mr. Potter," Father said, nastily. I hadn't really thought of actually becoming close to Potter in anyway possible. Okay, it may have crossed my mind once, but i didn't really think of acting on that thought. My research was just to satisfy my hunger of knowledge on the matter. I hadn't learn much more about him that I didn't already know, but it didn't hurt to take a look.

"Do I make myself clear," he said, "He is nothing, but an obstacle in the road that you will step over."

"Yes Father..."

Father nodded to show that he was happy with my answer. I really didn't care whether or not I got Potter to like me. Yes, rejection would hurt, but I would hopefully move on.

Father patted my back gently before leading me back to the manor. He talked nothing about his business away, only asked of how I was getting along with increasing my knowledge and skills. I didn't mind telling him of my accomplishments as I always wanted him to know. Of course he spoke no words of praise, but gave a few helpful tips on how to improve- if that's even possible.

"I also wish to inform you that tomorrow, your mother and I are taking you out for school shopping," he informed me once we stopped in front on my bedroom door, "School is coming real soon and I wish for you to be ready."

I nodded before letting myself into my room. I entered the bathroom that was connected, stripped, and bathe before exiting out of my room in a fresh pair of clothes. Then began my search for Father once more as a elf, named Monty, informed me that Mother had just left for afternoon tea.

She didn't like the tea parties that much and I didn't know why she insisted on continuing to go. But the elf told me that Mother had left me strict instructions to make sure Father stayed to watch over me as he liked to leave for many different reasons. In a way I felt like I was the babysitter.

"Dobby," I called and looked around for a sign of the little creature. I jumped when a loud crack came from behind me, but quickly composed myself. If Father had seen that, he wouldn't be happy. Malfoys do not scare.

"Dobby's here sir," called a little squeaky voice. I turned around and saw the trembling elf, wearing it's little sack and sporting big eyes that looked like they could fall out of his head.

"Don't do that again Dobby," I said calmly, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Dobby's sorry Young Master," the little elf said as it looked up at me, it's eyes widen even more, "Dobby will punish himself sir."

He raised his hand to strike himself, but my hand darted out and grabbed his arm, making him stop. "No need Dobby. I just wanted to ask you something...Do you know where my father is?"

Dobby nodded his head slightly. "Oh yes, Dobby knows. Master's in his study with another man discussing a few things...Told Dobby and any elves not to interrupt their meeting."

I frowned. "What did this man look like?"

"Dobby didn't have a good view, but he was covered in robes head to toe." Dobby looked nervously around like something might be out to get him.

"That will be all," I said. I was going to see this man for myself. So without giving the elf a chance to bow or vanish, I took off in the direction of Father's study.

I didn't like Father's study because it was where I was called to talk over my punishments. They were never anything violent, but maybe a chore or two.

I noticed when I got there, the door was open a crack. Father never usually did that, so I thought it to be weird. He was very serious about privacy and wouldn't approve of eavesdropping, but I snuck closer to the door anyway. I leaned forward, hopeful that I would hear everything they said.

"... I believe that you have better use of your time then trying to find the Philosopher's stone, my lord."

I briefly wondered why Father would call anyone dressed in robes from head to toe that. He was probably better than the man anyway. I peeked through the crack in the door to see him, but I only saw the back of him. Father was standing behind his desk watching his desk nervously.

"Ah, but we do need the stone Lucius," the man said in a very raspy tone.

"Of course my lord, but the stone is guarded and I've also heard word that Albus Dumbledore, as well as Nicholas Flamel, is planning on moving the stone."

"Yesss," the raspy man said. He didn't seem to care that Dumbledore was moving the stone to a different location. Of course I didn't know much on where it was located now. They didn't talk about that at all while I was listening in.

"Master, ha-has inform-med m-me of u-using my position for receiving the s-stone," said a small, shaky voice.

I hadn't heard of another man from Dobby and I didn't see another in the room, but my vision was limited and the other man that sounded very cowardly might be in another part in the room. He might have also appeared by fireplace instead of the front door.

What I did noticed though was that when the raspy man would talked, or the cowardly one talked, Father would not look at them. Instead he kept looking down at his desk.

"Shut up," the cloaked man hissed, causing the cowardly one to whimper. He continued as if the cowardly one hadn't said anything, "Of course I am weak and won't be able to do certain things by myself. I need to regain my strength in order to take on such a great task."

"There are many great remedies besides the philosopher's stone that can help regain your strength" Father said.

"Oh yes, but they are not what I have in mind. We have discussed the possibilities of using creatures from the forbidden forest until I get the stone. There is a creature, whose blood is so great, that I should have my strength before the end of the year. But the announcement that Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts might ruin my plans."

I felt my breath catch. This man was worried about Harry Potter ruining his plans. If I wasn't spying I would've laughed. Father seemed to have the same idea though, but he didn't laugh.

"Impossible," Father said, "Harry Potter has no clue of how to use magic or that he was a wizard until today. I have gone great lengths at the ministry to find all I could on Potter. He is only barely beginning to get the grasp of his wizarding heritage."

In a way I thought that Father was trying to reassure himself more than the other men. I didn't know if they believed him or not, since I couldn't see any of their faces. But I had heard enough and I moved away from the the door. Of course, I accidently pushed the door open even more.

And the next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my collar. I struggled to get away or take a look at my captor, but they had a tight grip on me, so I couldn't see them or escape.

"Look who I found Lucius," said the raspy man. I was a little upset that it was he who caught me because that meant that I wouldn't be able to see his face. Though I couldn't see the cowardly one anywhere either.

Father looked up from his papers on his desk. His eyes made contact with mine and for a moment I thought I saw fear flicker through his eyes, but it was gone before I could think anything of it.

"My, my, Lucius...The last time I saw him...he was just a mere babe," said the raspy man. I trembled at his tone. It wasn't a friendly voice from far away and it definitely wasn't one from close up either. With him breathing down my neck, the effect of his tone scared me even more. "It's your first year as well I would assume."

I nodded to be polite. Even though he wasn't really asking a question- I feared that if I didn't answer it, then he might hurt me. He chuckled. "You've sure grown my boy...I believe that you will enjoy Hogwarts. I know I did and I'm sure that Lucius did as well...didn't you Lucius..."

Father's eyes flickered to me, to the man, then me, and finally rested on the man. "Yes...I had a wonderful time..."

I honestly don't know if he did or not. He seemed nervous of insulting the guys likes in schools or he really did have a good time and just didn't want me to go because of what they might have been discussing.

"Excuse me sir," Father said after much of a pause, "But I believe that my son needs to be spoken to. I'll take him off your hands."

The man didn't say anything. He just released me, but I didn't have any chance to look at his face as Father latched onto my arm and harshly pulled me out of the study.

I knew that I was in trouble as he gave me no choice, but to follow. He continued to pull me towards my room with an occasional glance over his and my shoulder. Father opened my door and shoved me inside. He closed the door once he had stepped in.

"How much did you hear," he demanded as he examined me from head to toe. He seemed to be calm, but I could hear a bit of panicking in his tone.

"I didn't hear anything," I replied, when he seemed to deem me to be in one piece.

I knew that lying to him might not be the best thing as he could tell most times, but I didn't want him to pull me out of Hogwarts before I even began. So I pulled a straight face and lied just like Father taught me. He had meant for it to be used on everyone that wasn't my parents, but I didn't care at the moment.

"What did you hear," he asked again.

I think he was trying to see if I would break and tell him everything. I wasn't going to. I cared that he got himself in with some weird people and I wanted to stop him from getting into trouble. That wouldn't happen if he was able to prevent me.

"Nothing," I said, "I swear! I was just going to see you. I didn't know that you had anyone visiting. Dobby told me you were in the study and I left as quickly as I could to find you. You know how mother is about you leaving me alone when she is away."

I had told the truth, but not the whole truth. So in a way I wasn't totally lying. He stared at me for a moment before nodding. I knew that he was suspicious of me, but I thought I had done a good job. This was something I didn't want him knowing that I knew. It felt weird, but I wanted to keep it to myself.

I wanted to figure out who was that raspy man and his cowardly hand. As I remembered that they had discussed that the cowardly hand was working at Hogwarts, I figured I could look further into it at Hogwarts.

"Stay in your room then," Father said as he looked away from me to examine the posters hanging on my walls. They all were of, both, Father's and my favorite quidditch teams, all signed. "At least until you are called."

He seemed to have rid himself of his panicky tone. Father rested his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze be he turned on his heels and left the room.

I scoffed. "There is no way I'm staying in here," I said as I walked towards the door.

I twisted the knob and pulled, but nothing happened. He had _locked_ me in. I growled as I kicked the door before slowly making my way back to my bed.

I sighed sadly as I laid down on the bed and stare at my ceiling. He may have bought my lie, but he didn't want me to be seen there the second time. Those two men worried me- the raspy one more so than the cowardly one, but they made still made me worry about Father's safety.

* * *

**AN: I know that Lucius Malfoy had no involvement with Voldemort possessing Professor Quirrell or their attempt to steal the Philosopher's stone, but I just wanted to show that Lucius (even though Draco doesn't exactly realize it completely) does care for Draco's safety and is proud of Draco in his own little way. **

**Harry Potter does not belong to me. Everything, but this story, belongs to J.K Rowling.**


	5. Mercury

**Chapter 4: **

**Mercury**

* * *

Mother would always try to make me dress warmly whenever we would go out during the fall, spring, or even the summer months. Usually it would take up lots of valuable time with us arguing on whether or not I should.

Father wouldn't mind much at first. He spent his time getting himself around and giving direct orders to the elves, but when he was done and Mother had yet to be ready because she was to worried about me being cold- he would become very irritated with us.

Father would make the choice of whether Mother won or not. Usually I would win because I knew when to dress warmly and when not to. So since it was not winter or even a little bit chilly, Father let me just wear a dark blue long-sleeved sweater, black trousers, and my new pair of dragonhide shoes.

"Narcissa, it isn't even cold out," he would say.

"But Lucius," she would say, like I wasn't even there, "He's my baby. I just don't want him to catch a cold."

I would always roll my eyes and one time I even caught Father doing the same. "It to warm to be catching colds Mother," I told her.

Father nodded before he ushered Mother onward and I followed close behind them. I watched as he muttered something in her ear and I frowned when she did. It was obviously something bad if it made her frown. I felt a flash of panic flood through me as I remembered the meeting that Father had had yesterday with the raspy man. What if he was ditching out on our family outing? What if something bad happened to him in the presence of the raspy man?

I watched as Father let go of Mother. His eyes made contact with mine as he grabbed a handful of floo powder. It wasn't a hard look that he sent my way, in fact he didn't look angry at all. If I hadn't known better, I would say that he looked worried, but I did know better.

He broke eye contact and nodded to Mother before he made his way to stand in the fireplace and shouted our destination. Green flames had engulfed him as the panic I had originally felt, melted away. As we watched as he disappeared from our eyes, I smiled to myself. He wouldn't be missing out, just like he promised.

Though that smile disappeared when Mother turned to look at me. Her expression was hard, much like Father's when he disapproved, so I knew that I was in trouble.

"What," I asked.

"Draco, we don't mess with your father's business affairs," she replied.

Of course that was what he had whispered about. I should have known that he hadn't believed my lie. And we had been so close to leaving without incident as well. I had wished that Father would keep to himself, but it seemed that he had deemed my tale to be just that- a tall tale.

I frowned. "I'm not messing with anyone's affairs," I told her, hoping she would buy it.

Mother nodded slowly. "I hope not," she whispered, "You are too young to worry about such morbid affairs. I would heed my warning and just worry about your schooling. Do you understand me Draco?"

"Yes Mother." Though I still refused to let Father fend for himself, but she didn't need to know that and neither did Father.

She smiled softly as she stroked my hair. "Now let's meet with your father."

She offered the floo powder pot and I took a hand full. Mother set it back down on top of the mantle piece as I step into the fireplace. I looked over to Mother and noticed that she was now talking to a elf, while still glancing over at me.

I throw the powder down and green flames shot up as I shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

After feeling like I was being sucked into nothingness, I appeared in a fireplace that was not our own. Father instantly pulled me out of the fireplace and gave me a quick once over before he turned to wait for Mother. I just busied myself with dusting off the soot.

Mother appeared and we continued out onto the street of Diagon Alley. It was very busy today. People were all around the place, buying supplies for their children's school year just like we were. But no matter how busy they were, they would always part way for Father, no matter what they were doing. I smiled at the thought because one day I would be like him in that area.

"What do we need Draco," Mother asked, "It's been such a long time since your father's and my first year. They also probably changed some of the things.

I glanced over at Father. I was surprised that he hadn't said anything about my letter. Though his face held a slight frown, so I figured that he probably was still silently fuming. I looked down at the letter in my hands and read:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad OR a Rat.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

I frowned. Of course first years couldn't have their own brooms. I was upset, I loved flying on my broom and the game quidditch. To find out that I couldn't bring my own broom or even try out for the team was a little degrading.

"Father, I want my broom with me at Hogwarts," I told him. I couldn't help it. I was good and they were taking my chance to shine.

I looked up at Father with a very upset expression. "There is not much I can do Draco," he said as Mother took the list from my hand, while I continued to stare at him.

He was one of Hogwarts' Governor's. That alone had made me hopeful that he would at least do something. But he didn't really seem interested in the fact that I was banned from my favorite sport as a first year.

Mother looked the list over and gave a nod. "So all in all, Draco only needs the equipment and uniform," she said to Father.

"Why can't I get new books," I asked. I guess I already knew the answer, but I asked anyway as I was still sour over not being able to bring my broom.

"Because, Draco, the books you have already are brand new. Newer than the ones you would get from here to be honest," Father drawled. I had hoped that Father would be more excited about our outing, but his tone told me that he seemed to much rather want to be away on business then shopping. "And I'm not buying duplicates."

He had a point like I mentioned earlier, so I didn't dwell. Instead I continued to trail after them. Mother was looking all around with much fascination of every little thing around us and Father continued to stare straight ahead.

I noticed something that caught my eye instantly. It was a owl in a cage that was hanging in the window of Eeylops Owl Emporium. I marveled at it. "Can I pick out my owl then?"

I never had my own owl before and I figured that going to Hogwarts would be a good chance to ask for one. Father glanced at me. "After we get you everything on this list first," he said.

I rolled my eyes because I knew that Mother would want to go to the tailors first. I didn't need to be at the tailors as they had my measurements already. Mother liked to have them prepared for whenever we came to visit. She only liked to really go there for the fabric picking and we would stay there forever until she was satisfied. Yes, all my robes would be black this time, but still, she liked to spend hours just looking.

I looked around helplessly for an escape route and I found it with two children, a boy and a girl, standing in front of a new broom- the Nimbus 2000. I glance over at my parents just to make sure they wouldn't notice. I assured myself that Father would make sure Mother didn't get anything to embarrassing for me to wear.

So when I knew they weren't looking, I snuck off to the broom display. The girl, I noticed, had brown fuzzy hair that looked like you could lose anything in there and her clothes were neatly put together, but nothing I've seen any other girl wear. The boy had shaggy, black hair that could use a good combing and his clothes looked like they had seen better days.

"I wonder why they have brooms on display like this," the boy whispered to the girl.

"I've read that the brooms are used for a game called...curdditch...widditch-"

"Quidditch," I said to them. The girl jumped, but the boy remained calm before they both turned, "The game is called Quidditch."

They nodded slowly like they didn't know what to say to me. But I really didn't mind. Now that I could see their faces I couldn't help, but look them over. The boy wore glasses with a slight crack on one of the frames, he also had very green eyes, and his hair covered something on his forehead, but I couldn't see it very well, so I didn't push. Mother had told me it was rude to push. The girl had brown eye compared to the boy and was a little more tanner.

"And that," I said as I stepped between them to get a better look at the broom, "Is the Nimbus 2000."

They both turned to look at the broom some more. The two looked about my age and I had reason to believe that they were in my year.

"It's the newest model you know...best there is yet. I'm going to ask Mother or Father for one, you know. I'm sure they're around here some where getting my supplies. I will probably sneak it to Hogwarts," I rambled, which was another Malfoy sin.

"Have you been accepted to Hogwarts," I asked. I hoped they might be, but from the annoyed look of the boy's face, I knew that it would be a long shot of us being friends.

"Yes we are," the girl replied, "I'm excited and I believe he is as well"

We both glanced at the silent boy. He just continued looking at the broom with no interest at all. In a way it reminded me of Father.

"Aye...I am too. It's a shame though," I said.

The girl looked confused at my words and the boy only glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "What is a shame," she asked.

"Well, I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you," I explained and from the look on the girl's face, I knew that she looked a little upset. I was happy that she agreed on the same thing as I. It seemed to upset her so much that muggle-borns were in our school.

"They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, I imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families," I finished.

By then I noticed that the boy had placed a hand on the girls back as she tried to stop tears and he was now glaring at me. "Oh," was all I could say when I realized something. The girl was a muggle-born and so might as well be the boy. I opened my mouth to apologize, but I quickly shut it again. I had never apologize to a person once and I wasn't going to now.

"Harry, Hermione," called a shrill, woman's voice.

I didn't bother to see who was calling them as I watched the boy, named Harry, lead the girl, named Hermione, away. They didn't glance back my way. With a sigh I turned back to look at the display. A part of me wondered if that boy could possible be Potter. He did have something on his forehead that his hair was covering, but I wasn't sure. Even if it was Potter, I probably ruined my chances of being friends by hurting his girl's feelings.

I continued to look at the broom until a cane rested on my shoulder. I glanced at it- it was a silver head of a serpent with emerald eyes. I knew instantly who it was. So I slowly turned around and notice instantly the frown on Father's face. He wasn't happy.

"Draco do I have to remind you of what happens to you when you run off," Father asked as he clutched the cane's snake head tightly, his eyes slightly narrowed. I gulped and shook my head. I did not need any reminding.

"I was only interested in the broom Father," I told him with much honesty. I figure that I had done enough for one day and I didn't need to get into anymore trouble with my mouth. "I just figured that you wouldn't need me and saw this..."

Father loosened his grip on the snake head and sighed. He raised his left hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Draco, all you had to do was ask and no more sneaking around...You nearly gave your mother a heart attack."

He moved forward and I did my best to keep up with his great strides. "Can I have that broom there in the window"

Father shook his head as a sly smile crept onto his face. "You read the list Draco...What do you think?"

"But then it won't be new next year," I whined. Father shot me a look- Malfoys don't whine, I reminded myself.

"If you make the team next year," Father paused for a moment, "I'll get you the newest one out then...All right?"

I nodded slowly because that was the best of I was going to get. My broom was only a year old so I guess I could make do for a while. The only problem was the brooms that Hogwarts had- one of the oldest brooms in wizarding history, were the cleansweep. There were other even older brooms, but I'm sure that those brooms weren't made anymore.

Father lead me back to the tailors were Mother was stationed. She greeted us, then gave me a scolding. "Draco you know better then to run off."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Mother was to much of a worry wart sometimes. I opened my mouth to say something, but Father rested his cane on my shoulder.

"Narcissa he was right where I said he was," Father told her, "admiring those brooms in the window display."

Mother nodded. She still looked a little annoyed with my runaway act, but she pushed it aside before finally showing me my full uniform. It was all nice. I felt each and every piece of material under my fingertips- the white cotton, long-sleeve, button-ups, the green striped ties because Mother and Father were certain that I was Slytherin, the black trousers, robes, hat, and black cloak with silver fastenings.

She, then, pulled out a rectangular box and held it out to me. I took it. After staring at it for a long time, I opened it and pushed aside the wrapping paper to reveal dragonhide gloves. They were very nice looking too and I liked them as they were much better than my old pair.

"They're all nice Mother," I tell her as she glimmered with pride.

I closed the box and put it back with my clothes. Mother takes ahold of the items and goes to give them to the tailor, so they can be wrapped. She later comes back with nothing in her hands and informed us that she sent for Dobby, so he could deliver them to my room.

"Such a weird little elf," Mother said, "I don't possibly like him...why are we still keeping him again?"

I didn't want to get rid of Dobby. I liked him, no matter how much I didn't care for how the elf believed that he should be punished for every little thing. I also didn't what to rid him of his job. Of course if we did rid ourselves of him he would be over the hills with happiness.

"I don't get rid of him because his useful and his usefulness hasn't ended," Father replied without much care. Father didn't like the house elves all that much. He claimed that their only use was being servants and that was how he was always going to see them.

I couldn't complain because that was how I was always going to see them too. I would never be able to kill the little elf and Mother wouldn't allow Father to even if she didn't exactly like the elfs. I had watch my parents over the years to know this. Mother would never bring harm to anyone, even the people she didn't like. While Father would just think of something that would make people's lives miserable.

Father lead us to multiple shops for my equipment and every time Mother would have an elf come and get it. She never made the elf comment again and for that I was grateful. I didn't feel like being any part of the dissing. The look on that girl's face was enough to make you turn your back on dissing for a few days, or for years.

Father and Mother didn't seem to mind that I was not adding my usual comments. Though I did see them glance at me from the corner of their eyes more than a few times.

"Well I have an afternoon tea that I'm late for," Mother said as we walked out of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Father had needed some new ingredients and had gotten me some as well.

"Yes, well...we wouldn't want you to be anymore late," Father told Mother, "You go ahead and we'll finish the shopping...yes?"

"Oh I wish I didn't have to go," she said as she touched my cheek, "I'll never be able to see you get your first wand. But I must go because I've kept people waiting."

She wished us a good-bye, then turned on the spot and vanished. Father guided me off to Ollivander's without much hesitation after that. The little bell jingled when we stepped in.

It was a crowded little store and Ollivander was busy talking to a family in front of us. We got in line and waited, so I took the chance to look over my new surroundings. I had never been here before and Father had never mention being here for anything else except maybe his first wand. His wand was a nice one and I hoped I gained one just as nice as his.

Ollivander wished the family farewell as they turned to leave and Father's eyes narrowed upon seeing them. They were a bunch of red head, now that I actually think about it, but Father never actually said anything to them. He just glared and they seemed to as well.

I wondered what they had done to make him do so, but upon further inspection I realized that they were the Weasleys. He turned to me once the family was gone and so was his glare. "Mr. Ollivander," Father said as he still continued to look at me, "This is my son Draco Malfoy."

"And Draco," he said when he finally stopped looking at me and onto Ollivander, "this is Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker."

"It's an honor," Mr. Ollivander said, "To meet the heir of Malfoy Manor."

I forced myself to stop from rolling my eyes and it was really hard too. Everyone called me that. I knew I was the heir, but sometimes I just wished that it wouldn't be pointed out every time I was introduced.

"It's an honor," I mocked, "To meet the wandmaker."

Ollivander just laughed, but Father hit me in the stomach with his cane. It wasn't a gently one, but it wasn't a hard one either, it was more of an in between hit to get the point across. Do Not Mock The Wandmaker.

I crossed my arms as we waited for him to finish laughing. Father rested both hands on his cane and then cleared his throat. Ollivander straighten right up. "Yes, yes, I know why you're here young man," Mr. Ollivander said and from the look on Father's face, I figured that Ollivander said it more than just this situation.

So I wasn't all impress with his dialogue, that, and the fact that his store was filled to the brim with wands. "Do you really," I asked, earning another look from Father. But Mr. Ollivander ignored it and started looking around the shop for wands for me to try out.

Mr. Ollivander came back with two boxes- one was all black and the other was brown. He handed me the black box to me first and I opened it. Inside was a little brown wand with little designs carved all around it.

"That one is a 11' cherry wood with Veela hair core," Ollivander stated with much pride. I stared at it for a bit, feeling empty. "Well go on...give it a flick."

I did as I was told and a blast of light came from the wand, making Mr. Ollivander duck and a glass bottle behind him break, losing all it's liquids. I set the wand back in it's box and put the box on the counter.

Mr. Ollivander looked at the puddle on the floor and hummed. "It would seem that is not the wand for you," he commented.

I glanced up at Father with a helpless look, but he didn't offer any words of advice. So I looked back at Ollivander and noticed that he was holding out the second box. I took it less greedy than the first. Inside was a simple black wand with a twisted handle.

"This is a 9' rosewood with phoenix feather core," Mr. Ollivander stated once again with new found determination.

I realized once again that I got the same feeling as before, but I flicked it anyway and the single light above burst. Mr. Ollivander took both boxes away and disappeared.

I heard Father sigh from beside me. I couldn't help, but glance over and saw him pull out his wand that was concealed in his cane. Father flicked his wand and everything I had originally destroyed was back to normal.

Father kept his wand out though and soon Mr. Ollivander returned with a box in hand. He handed me a black and maroon box that looked like it had seen better days.

I didn't comment on the fact that the box looked like crap because I knew that inside of the box there was a wand would be fairly new. So I opened it. It was a nice looking wand, but nothing like I had had in mind.

"This one jumped out at me. 10' Hawthorne wood with a unicorn tail core," Ollivander explained as I continued to stared at the wand.

Slowly I took the wand out of the box and a warm feeling flood through my veins. I liked the feeling very much. Mr. Ollivander clapped happily at the slow smile that formed on my face. While Father pulled out a few galleons to pay for it.

They made the exchange and Father discussed a few little things with Mr. Ollivander. I didn't pay them much mind as I rolled the wand under my fingertips. I wasn't at all disappointed by the wand as I first thought I might be. It was all brown, but were I held it was a darker brown. It was a pretty simple wand. I didn't mind though and held it with much pride before Father told me to pocket the wand.

I did as I was told and set the box back on the counter. "Maybe you can use it for your next wand," I told him. Then left with Father without waiting for a reply.

"Well that went better than expected," Father stated, "I guess we should go looking for that pet of yours."

"Yes," I said and added with little thought, "I would like an owl for good company."

Father frowned a little. "Remember Draco...make good friends with as many Slytherins as you can. It will help you in the long run."

I nodded absently. I was too busy wondering if the owl in the window was still there. I hoped so because I wanted that owl. Father lead me pass the many stores that we had shopped in only moments before. We pass the broom display at Broomstix, but I paid it little mind as I was very excited about getting my own owl. We didn't stop until we came upon Eeylops Owl Emporium.

The owl was still in the window.

It was fairly dark in here, just like Ollivander's little shop had been. I briefly wondered if both shop owners were fans of the dark and small walking areas as this one had pets and care supplies everywhere.

I glanced around at the animals that were stationed near the entrance for only a second, while Father walked further into the shop. They all seemed like quite nice pets, but my attention was only really drawn to one. I turned to the little owl, only to discover that it was staring intensely at me. It was a beautiful little black, grey, and white spotted owl with very round grey eyes. I gave the owl a small smile and it hooted back.

"That there is a Eagle Owl," a voice called from behind me.

I knew it wasn't Father because it was much softer, almost like a whisper. I looked back at the man and noticed that he was fairly young looking, but still way older then me. "I would say that you have a good eye, but I say that to anyone."

"Will it ever get bigger," I asked, curiously. Even if it didn't I would still beg to get it, but that certain piece of knowledge would make my case easier.

"Oh yes," the man said, "This owl will get bigger. She is just a little youngling, but old enough to take care of herself."

I nodded as Father approached us. "Have you found anything Draco? I would like to get back to business."

I nodded my head to the little black, grey, and white owl. Father examine it with a expressionless face. "You want a pigeon?"

"She's not a pigeon Father...She's a eagle owl," I told him, "This man tells me that the owl is a very young eagle owl."

Father sighs heavily as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alright Draco," he says to me before turning to the man, "We'll take the owl."

"Great," the man said as he took the owl and her cage from the window display and handed it to me, "What are you going to name her?"

My grey eyes made contact with her large, grey eyes. I thought back to all the books I've ever read and decided that only one name was good for her. I decided that I would name her after a Roman god, for she was a messenger and traveler with wings. "Mercury," I say out loud, my eyes never leaving her as she gives a slight nod, "Her name is Mercury."

* * *

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. The list of supplies and what Draco says about Hogwarts keeping it within the old wizarding families is from the book, but that is about it.**

**Since there is no mention of Draco's owl's name, Mercury is what he will be calling her from now on.**


End file.
